Self Sacrifice
by MissLonelyNights
Summary: A look into Mrs. Higurashi's feelings about her daughter's absence and adventures. Oneshot, please read and review


**Author's Note: **_This is just my take on what life may be like from Mrs. Higurashi's POV, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please let me know if its acceptable, thanks to all who read..._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha...

"Hi mom, I'm back!" a gleeful voice shouted from the opposite room. Mrs. Higurashi turned toward the kitchen doorway to see the form of her young daughter in the fading evening light. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome seemed to be in good health and spirits, as she usually was, unless she and Inuyasha had gotten into an argument.

"Dinner smells great!" Kagome said as she longingly eyed the hot pot cooking on the stove. "I can't wait to have some real food again!" I'm going to take a nice hot bath until its ready!" she called behind her as she sped through the room. Mrs. Higurashi smiled knowingly at her daughter's back as she watched her bound up the stairs toward the bathroom. She felt herself relax a little, realizing that she had been unconsciously tense.

She never told her daughter that she woke up during the night at times, thinking that she heard her daughter's footsteps or the opening of a door. She never told her that she had nightmares of years passing, waiting for her daughter who never came back through the well. Sometimes during the day, when Sota was at school and grandpa was tending the shrine, she would feel anger and resentment welling up inside her at the constant worry that never quite left her mind. She loved her daughter more than life itself, but yet it seemed she was constantly gone, into a world that could take her life at any moment with no regret.

She sighed again as she heard the sound of water running upstairs. This should be a normal day for any teenage girl, she thought to herself. Some days she wished with all her soul that her daughter could just be ordinary again, thinking only of her studies and friends, rather than of a life or death struggle in ancient times. Even though she was proud of her daughter's fortitude and sense of duty at such a young age, she longed for the days when every day seemed just like the one before it..

Then she remembered that long ago, she had reminded herself when Kagome first began her adventures, of a promise she had made the day she first became a parent. As she looked at the perfect little bundle in her arms, she swore that no matter what her successes or mistakes, she would always be there for her daughter, and no matter her choices, would remain supportive and unflinching. She vowed no matter how it hurt her, that she would gladly make the sacrifices needed for the happiness of Kagome and her future children, and to make sure they felt loved and accepted for exactly who they were, no matter what that might be.

Obviously, she told herself, it was meant for Kagome to have this unconventional life, that she was the one destined to fall through the well into another time to put right whatever wrongs lay in the past. It must be so, as she was the only one who was able to pass through the well other than Inuyasha, and had somehow been born with the ancient sacred jewel inside her body. She knew all this, but it did little to quell the protective instinct that gnawed at her when she let her thoughts dwell too long on thoughts of her daughter in danger or suffering in any way.

As she turned off the stove, she smiled happily at the thought that tonight she could set a fourth place at the table instead of the usual three. At least for this evening, she could be happy in the knowledge that her daughter was safe at home having dinner with her family, and would sleep comfortably in her own bed for the night. "Kagome, dinner's ready!" she called up the stairs. "I'll be right down, mom!" she heard from behind the bathroom door. She heard the approaching voice of grandpa, once again in the midst of a grand legend, along with Sota's tired suggestion that they hurry and sit down to eat. "We're having a beef hot pot tonight you two" she offered as she turned to face them. She smiled as she sat down, remembering her promise of self-sacrifice, and waited for everyone to gather for what seemed like a rare occasion at times, a quiet, normal dinner together.


End file.
